


Siren

by archangeloftheyear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Sirens, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangeloftheyear/pseuds/archangeloftheyear





	Siren

Scales so stunning that they'd blind any mortal that dared to gaze upon them. A mixture of green, blue, and purple swirling together to create a whirlwind of colors. 

Following the trail upwards to the soft pale skin spattered with yellow flecks. Body built like a runner made for dragging their victims down into the deep depths of the open water.

Webbed fingers topped off with claws for tearing into flesh. Gills lining a long delicate neck covered in a thin film of a mysterious substance. 

Deceiving face, with a beautiful closed mouth smile that slowly opens into an 'O.' Rough yet soft jaw, small pinched button nose topped off with surrealistic gray eyes. 

They hold any creatures gaze pulling them in compelling them to get close. Auburn hair falls over their shoulders' braiding around the temple, sitting atop their head as if its a crown. 

A soft sound drifts from their vocals dragging anyone into their clutches. Nobody can resist their seductive techniques and soon falls into their hands. Into the water they bring their new fool. 

Their mouth goes from that soft smile to a wide smirk showing off their razor sharp teeth. There's no escape. 

They take their prey down, down, down; watching the light fade from their eyes. The only thing these mortal see before they're consumed by the light is the razor sharp teeth and unearthly eyes.


End file.
